Happy Birthday Brenda Blue!
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: It's Brenda Blue's birthday! Can Tracy and her friends plan a special party for her? (Requested by tate310)


The sun was casting warm bright beams at Tarrytown Airport, after days of rain. It was a very special day and everyone was talking about it.

"It's Brenda's birthday!" said Snuffy excitedly.

"We must remember to wish her a happy one!" replied Jay. "Let's go."

But Tracy wanted to do something extra special. Brenda was one of her best friends, and she wanted to make her happy.

"I know what we can do for Brenda!" She said excitedly. "Let's throw her a birthday party!"

The others were excited.

"That's a grrreat idea!" said Herky.

"Shall... shall we do it for this afternoon?" Asked Snuffy, a bit nervously.

"We could try," said Jay Jay. "We'll go over the plans."

So it was settled. Jay Jay was going to pick up Mrs Blue, Brenda's mother. Snuffy and Herky were going to sort decorations with E.Z O' Malley, and Snuffy was also going to write, 'Happy Birthday Brenda!' in the sky. And Tracy was going to pick up Miss Jones, who was responsible for the cake. She was also in charge of ensuring that everything went smoothly.

"Alright Herky!" chirruped Jay Jay. Would you ask if E.Z O' Malley can help us?"

"Alrright then!" replied the yellow and green helicopter. He set off in search of their boss.

Herky found him heading across the tarmac. "Hey Mrr E.Z!"

"Hey Herky." he replied, looking at a clipboard.

"Can you help us?" Asked Herky "It's Brrrenda's birthday you see, and we-"

"No time. Where's Jay Jay?" He asked impatiently.

"He's overrr there sirrr." Replied Herky who looking in the opposite direction.

"Right- he has a delivery to make."

…

Soon, Jay Jay was standing in front of the boss of Tarrytown Airport. "Yes sir?"

"I need you to deliver eggs to the bakery." He told him. "You must be very careful." He warned.

"Alright, Mr E.Z." Jay Jay replied. He was disappointed now. Mrs Blue would have to wait. Tracy would not like this.

But he had no other choice. He had to go.

He waited until the eggs were loaded, and then took off for the bakery.

Meanwhile, Snuffy was told that he had to repaint the roof of the hanger. It had begun peeling from the rain Tarrytown had been receiving and so now that the rain had stopped, he could do the job.

"Yes sir," replied Snuffy, sadly.

He set off towards the hanger.

Tracy was getting ready to pick up Miss Jones.

"Bad news," he told her quietly, "Herky has to do the decorations himself for the moment."

"Why?" Tracy asked.

"Well, it's because Mr E.Z asked me to repaint the hanger roof." He explained.

"Never mind, I heard that Jay Jay had to go as well. We'll manage until you guys come back." She managed a smile- though, deep down, she was worried that Snuffy and Jay Jay wouldn't get back in time for the party which wouldn't be ready!

Snuffy smiled and took off to do his job.

Tracy watched him go anxiously.

Would this plan work?

…

Jay was pleased with himself. The baker was extremely pleased that the young blue jet plane had managed to ensure the eggs safe delivery and so he was given a cake wrapped in a blue gift box tied with a big bow to take to Tarrytown for Brenda's birthday.

He was humming away to himself as he approached the airport. He thought that Brenda's birthday would be fantastic.

However, he was so busy thinking about Brenda's surprise party, that he wasn't watching where he was going!

As Jay Jay came into contact with the runway, a large pile of dust came into contact with his face.

He began sputtering as he slowed to a stop.

His shiny blue paint was now covered in dust! He felt really silly.

"Jay Jay you're back!"

Tracy was suddenly facing him with Miss Jones at her side, who was carrying a plain plastic box containing a delicious looking Victoria sponge.

"Why are you covered in dust?" she asked him. "It would be better if you were cleaned up."

"No, I don't have time –where's Snuffy and Herky?" Jay asked.

"Herky's still doing decorations with Mr E.Z and Snuffy-"

"I'm back!" Called a voice that was familiar to the pair.

They both turned to see Snuffy the green plane coming towards them.

"-Was painting the hanger roof…" Tracy trailed off, a bit annoyed for being interrupted.

"This… this is b…bad stuttered Snuffy quietly.

"What is?"

"I'm out of paint. And there's going to be no paint at Tarrytown until the day after tomorrow." He said. "So I can't paint 'Happy Birthday' across the sky."

"Oh the surprise is ruined." Moaned Tracy

"What's ruined?" Asked a new voice.

Brenda Blue was standing there, toolbox in hand.

"What's wrong Tracy?" asked Brenda.

Tracy explained about the party plans, Snuffy running out of paint and Jay Jay getting covered in dust.

"Well that explains a lot. It's not their fault. And Tracy, I know maybe things didn't go the way you planned, but the fact that you thought to do this for me is more than I could imagine. Thank you so much. All of you."

They all felt a bit better at this.

"Now," said Brenda, "let's have some cake, shall we?"

With thanks to tate310 for the idea usage.


End file.
